Clinical librarianship has evolved as a means to narrow the gap between available medical information and its use by the Health Practitioner. A grant from the National Library of Medicine in 1974 supported a joint University of Connecticut/Hartford Hospital project which placed clinical librarians in the patient care settings of Pediatrics and Surgery. An additional grant in 1977 allowed clinical librarians to be placed on Medicine and OB/GYN services. The objectives for continuation of the latter grant in 1978 include continuing to extend the Clinical Librarian Program to Medicine and Obstetrics/Gynecology, to refine the Patient Care Information File, and to develop data for evaluation of the Clinical Librarian Program. In addition, it is proposed to participate in the University of Connecticut Dempsey Hospital Medicine Service's pilot patient care outreach program to a small community hospital; and to strengthen the Information File with input from an acute-care, community hospital's general medicine service.